


舞会迟到请走西侧门

by Jane47



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: M/M, 女装！赫克托
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47
Summary: 不辞而别两年的恋人突然出现在彼得卧底的晚宴之上。





	舞会迟到请走西侧门

彼得·吉勒姆带着人手提前布置了晚宴会场，又在晚会开始之前亲自检查了一遍各个岗位的布防，才回到酒店的大厅后台与晚宴的负责人汇报情况。  
负责人是位年逾四十的女士，穿着一身黑色的西装套裙，正在检查晚宴之后要去内场服务的志愿者。她微妙地绷着一副对彼得的工作勉强满意的笑脸，听完彼得汇报之后还不忘提醒他：“你再也找不到比今晚与会人员的身价更高的场合了，你是新来的，多检查几遍总能让人更放心。”  
彼得连连点头称是。  
负责人看他态度谦和有礼，才笑道：“我也知道你们前前后后忙了多少天，晚宴结束之后基本就没什么事了，内场不需要你们负责。”  
彼得心思一转，装作懵懂地问道：“这样好吗？那万一内场出了事谁来负责？”  
“所以说你是新来的，”负责人记下一排志愿者的名字，嘱咐她们切记要将钱包手机等随身物品登记存放，一件也不许带入会场，又扭头对彼得道，“内场的安保人员是另一个单位，历年都是专门负责内场，这些都是公司的老规矩了，你要慢慢了解……”  
“的确是不太懂。”彼得低头笑了笑。  
负责人也不在意，拿过了一沓挺厚的文件递给彼得，已经连着封面五页纸一份地订好了：“帮我把这个发给她们，让那边登记过的女孩们挨个签了——不许细读、不许备份、不许多问，然后你就过去准备吧，晚宴也快开始了。”  
彼得连连称是，低头扫了一眼手上的保密协议，也没作多想，把文件挨个发了，而那边负责人已经让工作人员为前来工作的志愿者每人提供了一杯酒。原本三三两两分开坐的女孩此刻都有些兴奋，她们跟着负责人一起举杯，在室内空调送风的背景声下，“Cheers”与玻璃杯碰撞的声音响作了一片，另有工作人员将她们不曾细看的协议一一收回。  
彼得离开了后台，回到主会场。

晚上八点半，主会场已经开始陆续进人了，白衬衫黑西装，精心打理的发型与胡须。彼得站在大厅入口处，将这些形形色色的面孔与脑海中的资料一一进行了比对，这其中的面孔不乏在新闻报道中经常被框列引用的名流，也不乏看上去平平无奇之人，但可以肯定的是，他们之中的任何一位都不会缺少财富或者权势。  
这场由P&C俱乐部主持的秘密慈善晚会已经举办了三十三届，一些不成文的规则也代代沿袭下来，比如男士并不允许携带任何同伴，只能由统一穿着黑色套裙的女侍者引导入场。这也是为什么，当新一届P&C的掌权人保罗·纽曼刚一出现在众人的视野内，便瞬间吸引走了所有人的目光——他的臂弯正从容不迫地挽着一位长发女士的纤腰，并低头与之私语。  
这显然不符合规定，每一个人的眼中都闪烁着这样的讯息，却没有任何一个人胆敢上去阻拦。彼得也仍旧默默站在门侧不起眼处，听着耳麦中各处岗位传来的简讯与信息，目光牢牢地锁定在这一男一女，保罗·纽曼是他今晚的目标，他的任务是搜集他罪证的同时保证他的安全。但当两人离彼得越来越近，这位一直侧脸昂头与保罗微笑低语的女士转过脸时，就连彼得的呼吸也被夺走了。  
赫克托……他想起这个久未想起的名字。似乎过了好一阵子，彼得才从恍惚之中反应过来，若非素来良好的反应，彼得几乎就要拦下对方，但事实上他只是眼睁睁地看着保罗和他的女伴与自己擦肩而过，进入会场。然而彼得内心的震惊与错愕几乎难以言表——这位并没有出现在资料预案内的女性不应该长得那么像彼得失踪已久的恋人，赫克托·狄克森。  
虽然他和赫克托认识总共也不过三年，在一起的时候上床的时间比说话的时间还多，但彼得怎么都没有办法忘记赫克托失踪的前一天，还像往常一样躺在彼得家沙发上，边喝着威士忌边问彼得明天吃什么的样子。彼得说家里有别人送的两客牛排，赫克托却一扭头忽然起兴想要吃海鲜，一晚上来回缠了彼得四五回，才磨得彼得点头答应。被满足的赫克托跟吸到猫薄荷的猫没有什么两样，他从身后蹦到自己背上，搂住自己脖颈靠在后颈那里来回亲，也不管彼得是不是被他勒得难以呼吸。然而到了第二天晚上，彼得对着一桌饭菜等到深夜也没有等到赫克托回来，尽管赫克托的外套、行李和书都还在彼得的家里，甚至连平常用的手机也还放在床头，一切稀疏平常得仿佛他只是下楼去拐角的便利店买烟了一样，但彼得始终没有等到赫克托回来。  
而今已经是赫克托失踪的第二年了。望着保罗·纽曼和他的女伴在会场正中央的桌子旁落座，彼得心里也有了计较，无论那是不是赫克托·狄克森，他都有必要弄清楚这个人的底细。只是这次任务事关紧要，为了防止串供和收买的可能，圆场那边仅仅只派出了彼得一人，他手边没有任何通讯设备和可用的人手，要想摸清对方的底细，最好还是直接接触。好在选择卧底身份时他并没有选作入场来宾，想起当时塔尔的“啧啧”可惜之声，彼得不由生出几分庆幸。

晚宴依原定计划在九点正式拉开帷幕，整个宴会厅内分由不同的机构、组织共计捐献了50多桌宴席，其中中央主桌仅一桌便斥资40万英镑。并且由于这场宴会的私密性质，整个会场的灯光布置也更为昏暗、暧昧，除了整个大厅尽头放置投影幕布的主舞台亮如白昼，会场内其他地方都仅靠几盏颇具情调的台灯照明。在场300多位男士推杯换盏，而先前彼得在后台所看见的志愿者，此时也依照负责人的要求统一换上了高跟鞋和紧身的黑色洋装，陪侍在每一桌的旁边……彼得这边刚对着一名被来宾骚扰的女服务员低声呵斥，将她迅速换了下去，那边主桌上恰好传出了一点彼得求之不得的骚动。  
他急急从会场边缘走到了主桌旁边，保罗·纽曼冷着一张脸坐在位置上没有说话，那一桌的其他人也都跟着寒蝉若噤，只有保罗带来的女伴低头拿着餐巾擦拭着自己黑色礼服胸前的酒渍。等到彼得再走近一步，才看见这位女士的另一边有着一个一脸笑意的中年男人，他手里还勾着空底的酒杯，装作不在意地打趣保罗：“刚才也不是故意的，谁让这位女士这么美丽，我的手可不就不听使唤了吗，况且我这也是给你创造机会啊，你还不带着小美人下去换件衣服？也好睁大眼睛看看真假？”说这浑话的人是P&C俱乐部今年分量最重的客人，尽管私下有传闻说他与保罗不和，原因是他看不上保罗一些个人癖好和私下作风，但这样公开场合下的挑衅却让彼得心里一紧，不由在心里怀疑这次任务是否走漏了风声。可比彼得更紧张的是无法作壁上观龙虎斗的其他人，他们有些有意岔开了话题，彼得也适时介入向那位女士询问是否需要去别处清理。  
听到他的声音后，这位一直低头的女人忽然肩膀一颤，彼得没有错过这个细节，他感到手指发麻，肾上腺素飙升的感受难以克制，但紧接着彼得便看到她的腰上落了一只男人的宽厚手掌。保罗双手握着她的胯，几乎不费力似的将她从位置上擎了起来，又珍重万分似的替她理了理几乎曳地的披肩两侧，衬得她站在有她两个宽的男人面前更加娇小纤细。彼得看着保罗抬着头对她耳语了几句，女人点了点头，接着保罗的手抵在她的后腰上，将她轻轻朝彼得一推，彼得再也没去关注那桌上他本该密切关注的风云涌动，而是表面功夫十足地撇开视线，微微躬身将这位女士引向后台。  
他始终没有贸然打量跟在他身后的女人，甚至连看都没有看一眼，唯一能够确定对方还在背后只有她的鞋跟踏进地毯时细微的声响，那比一般的脚步声听起来要沉重上一些，但仍旧细微到彼得几回都以为是错觉。他领着对方从宴会厅侧面穿过了临街的负一层走廊，墙壁上的高窗将室外车水马龙的影子印在了墙上，彼得在前面走得匆匆，这女人跟在后头却并不费力。  
两人一前一后地走着，彼得用钥匙打开走廊尽头值班室的房门后，却停在了原地，他没有动作，两人身后的长廊太过安静，静到彼得能够听到街边车轮碾过水泥马路的声音。  
“还不进去吗？”那“女人”的声音换回了彼得熟悉不过的声调，“你把我带出来可不容易，被别人看到就不好了。”  
彼得几乎无法判断心里的情绪了，是恼怒还是欣喜，他任由那些起伏的心绪浸染指尖，也没有遮掩般地握紧自己颤抖的手指，转而叹息道：“赫克托……果然是你。”  
身后的人轻快地应了一声，彼得能够感觉到他垫起脚越过自己的肩头往黑黢黢的屋内望了一眼：“你这儿有我穿的裙子吗？你不让我换衣服，等下回去我怎么跟保罗解释。”  
他还想着回去？回到哪儿去？那个白痴掌权人的身边？赫克托知不知道今晚圆场就要拿下他做交易？但彼得还是从门口让开了，他平日里温吞的脾气做了最好的遮掩。  
赫克托一点儿都没有怀疑，乖乖地跟着彼得走进了值班室里，他还利落地顺手将披肩放到了一旁的架子上，回头对着彼得明知故问道：“怎么不开灯？”  
彼得嘴里支吾地应着，跟着走了进去，接着反手带上了房门，黑暗里他能感觉到赫克托似笑非笑的眼神，但他管不了那么多了，他胸口里装着呼呼的风声。彼得摸索着握住了赫克托的手腕，心里闪过他比原来瘦了的念头，连肌肉线条也没原来那么明显。赫克托一步都没有躲闪，但他也没有顺从。  
“赫克托。”彼得的声音里含着很多的疲惫。  
赫克托的笑声很玩味，但他真的没有拒绝彼得。他靠过来的时候身上有脂粉的香气，彼得顺着赫克托的腰将他牢牢抱住。赫克托却捧着彼得的脸亲了过去，他勾弄着彼得的舌尖，而彼得从来没有吃过那么多的口红，连赫克托嘴角上的一点他都吮得一干二净之后，他们才放开了彼此。  
“你喜欢这个味道吗？”赫克托在他的耳边问。  
彼得不想回答，赫克托身上的味道他其实都喜欢，哪怕是此刻闻起来像是白巧克力的口红也好，或是他身上一点勾人的香水味也罢。但紧接着赫克托牢牢地握住彼得往他裙子里摸索的手，叹了一口气，警告道：“别乱扯，撕坏了真的麻烦……你总不能随便从谁身上扒一条裙子给我吧。”  
彼得闻声愣了一下，紧接着火气跟了上来，他紧紧地握住了赫克托的腰，质问道：“你这身衣服到底是怎么回事？那些传言都是真的？你消失那么久都待在那个人身边？”他每一句话都比上一句的语气要重，而他最生气的还不是赫克托去做这些事情，他最生气的是赫克托从来没想过告诉他。  
就像是此刻赫克托回答他的一样：这跟你没关系。  
赫克托永远都像是野性难驯的猫科动物，当你自以为可以驯服他时，不期然的痛苦就会如约降临。  
彼得沉默了两秒，放开了赫克托，语气听起来竟然是十分平静，他道：“怎么跟我没关系了，你要做什么我不管你，但你最起码跟我说一声。”  
赫克托倒是没想到彼得能这么沉得住气，要知道方才在门口入场时，当他自己意识到站在门侧的人是彼得时，赫克托自己都心如擂鼓起来。换作是彼得不声不响地消失两年，赫克托不知道自己会有什么反应。  
但彼得的性格使然，他表达的方式从来都是隐忍的，若不是赫克托对他了解颇多，他几乎看不出来彼得身上那藏得只剩下一星半点的怒气。  
赫克托想了想道：“当时情况紧急，没时间通知你，剩下这两年的事情我不想提。”  
彼得握紧拳头，道：“好，情况紧急你没通知我情有可原，两年里你一直没有消息我当你自顾不暇，现在你不想提那两年我也不问你，你告诉我今晚你在这里是为了什么就好。”  
赫克托翘着嘴角笑了，虽然在黑黢黢的屋里他俩谁也看不见谁，但这笑意在声音里也浸着：“我来这里做什么你不知道？我倒是想问问你来这里做什么？”  
彼得又沉默了，他站在那里就像是黑暗中一尊沉默的石像，赫克托穿着高跟鞋站不了多久，跟着也有些不耐烦：“不管你来这里又是为了调查谁，据我所知这会场里可没有你们多余的人手了，保罗·纽曼是我的目标，你想也别想妨碍我的任务。”  
彼得这时却突兀地笑了笑：“你想怎么杀他？这里的安防是我布置的，每个人身上都藏着枪。整个会场只有你不在受邀之列，你觉得他死了谁会是第一个被怀疑的对象？”  
赫克托翻了个白眼：“要动手我也不会在大庭广众之下的。”  
“那在哪儿动手？床上吗？”保罗·纽曼私底下玩男孩的传闻一票接着一票，其中最令人不齿的一项就是喜欢打扮自己的情人，给男人穿女装，“你搭上他多久了？还没当够他的玩具娃娃？”  
赫克托怒极反笑，他提着一点嘴角，踩着高跟鞋往彼得身上靠了过去，他与彼得离得极近，方才那番亲吻之后两个人的衣服底下都不好看，但赫克托就是不服气地、极为轻蔑地反问道：“你想的难道不是跟他一样的事情吗？”  
彼得几乎有些错愕了：“你说我跟他想的事情一样？”彼得在黑暗里抬起的手顿在半空中，他觉得自己的心口又热又痛，好像两年里自己所有的担忧都付诸东流一般。  
与此同时，另一边的宴会厅内舞台上大幕抖动，晚宴的主持人终于步入台中，扬声开始了这场以慈善为名的晚宴拍卖，那些声音穿过厚实的墙壁被滤成一些听不清的杂音，待传到两个人的耳中时，已经变成了一些空洞的轰鸣。  
赫克托皱紧眉头道：“我没时间跟你说了，你让开。”  
彼得置若罔闻。  
赫克托抬起手，又放下：“我不想跟你动手。”  
彼得仍然摇头：“你说你不会在这里动手的。”  
赫克托脸色变了，他猛的一拳擂在彼得脑袋边的门板上，即便分明看不清彼此，但赫克托的眼神仍然如有实质地落在彼得的脸上，他极为克制道：“……我的命现在不是我的了。躲开，这事情跟你没关系。”  
彼得眼眶发热：“好，”他虚拢住赫克托的手腕，“既然我真的找对了方向，碰到了你，看来你们被人洗牌的传闻是真的，既然你已经没有原先的东家，又被人追杀——那你的命从现在起，就是我的了。”  
赫克托心里急得要发疯，他真的很想揍醒彼得，问他知不知道自己在说些什么胡话。但下一秒他只觉得手腕上一暖又一凉，接着整个人被彼得扭过胳膊反手直接推向了房间深处。穿着高跟鞋的赫克托整个人根本来不及反应，直接撞上一面镜子，不知哪里的零碎物件“哗啦”倒了一地。若不是彼得一手往回扯着套牢赫克托手腕的皮带，一手揽着赫克托的腰，赫克托这会儿丝毫不怀疑自己会一头撞破那面镜子，当场毁容。  
“操你妈的吉勒姆！”  
彼得根本充耳不闻，迅速地抓住赫克托的另一只手，用蛮力将赫克托的两只手腕并在一起，用皮带捆了数圈，将尾部扣进带扣之中，将赫克托紧紧地压在了身下的矮桌上。  
赫克托气得狠狠挣了两把，又狠不下来心真的跟彼得动手，只能嘴里不住地翻着花儿骂了一通彼得·吉勒姆，身上的无袖长礼服被沿着开叉撕开时，他想死的心都有了。谁能想到彼得平时看上去不声不响的，这会儿撕开自己的裙子不说还一把扯断了丝袜的吊带，接着发了狠似的攥住赫克托内裤的底边，生生要将它扯断为止。  
“操你……”  
“嘴里放干净点。”彼得按了按赫克托的背，手上的力气根本没松过。  
“我凭什么听你的？疼疼疼——停！停！你快住手！”赫克托嘶着气，不成章法地向后踹了彼得一脚，彼得也是一声闷哼，但手上的动作终于停了下来。  
赫克托被气得直翻白眼，想了想自暴自弃道：“给你操，给你操，你要上就上，能不能别玩强奸？你就非要扯断才觉得爽是不是？”  
但谁能想到彼得下一秒不知道掏出了什么，冰冷的一线在赫克托的胯骨上一划而过，他身上那条黑色蕾丝的内裤就轻飘飘地坠了地，赫克托目瞪口呆地望着黑暗里镜子的方向，心头不停飘过“变态”二字——他算是服了彼得·吉勒姆了。  
“什么都看不见的你能不能别在我身上动刀子？”  
彼得短促地笑了一下：“我心里有数。”  
你有个头的数。赫克托翻着白眼又被压了下去，彼得还颇为不满地掐着他的胯往后提了提，好让赫克托的股缝对准他半勃的部位。而彼得为他所做的所有准备动作便只是握着自己的阴茎，在赫克托的穴口上磨了一阵，借着那点无济于事的前液便往赫克托体内抵。  
赫克托几乎立马就疼得弯下了腰，指甲掐进掌心，穴口那里像是要被捅裂了似的火辣辣地疼着。彼得也被赫克托箍得发疼，他没有想到赫克托操起来像是很长时间没被人碰过了，虽然并非说他在意，但还是无法抑制地快乐起来。  
他顺着赫克托的腰臀一点点地挪动，接着直接伸手握住了赫克托身前没什么反应的阴茎，他伺候过赫克托太多次，直接轻车熟路地攥在手里撸动了起来。赫克托立马就被强烈的快感所攫住，他屏住呼吸忍得满脸通红，还是憋不住地发出喘息声，腿软得直往彼得的阴茎上坐，生生又吃进了一截，踩在高跟鞋里的脚也感受不到了似的，只剩下下腹那阵升腾的湿热。  
彼得见他有了感觉，便试着前后动起了腰，虽然两年没见，但毕竟是一寸一寸摸索过的地方，默契摆在那里，他进得不深，却还是让赫克托有那么一阵眼前发花，看什么都模糊起来，他晕晕沉沉地以为高潮近在眼前，整个人不住扭腰配合，想要更多。彼得却可恨地停下了手，他将手上的滑液抹在了赫克托含着自己的穴口，接着扶住赫克托的腰将剩下的部分狠操了进去，连搭在赫克托腰上的裙摆都被赫克托猛地弹起的腰身震落到一旁。  
无处发泄的疼痛逼得赫克托眼睛湿了起来，彼得刚刚得趣，插到底之后也不打算抽出太多，小幅度地快速操着赫克托，位置深得赫克托有点恶心，他咬着牙也闷不住声音，哼了几声才堪堪忍住。  
彼得拦着他的腰把赫克托往自己身上拽，赫克托腰酸腿软得起不来，彼得便勾住他一侧的腿弯猛地抬了起来，阴茎根本就是一下子塞到了根部，赫克托仰着头失神地喊了一声，手指在自己的手腕上胡乱地抓着，彼得也觉得刺激过了头。  
这几乎让赫克托有些分不清快感和痛感了，身前没有得到抚慰的阴茎也有一下没一下地擦过身前的柜子，所有地方都爽得发疼，同时也都疼得爽快了起来，他嘴里模糊地喊着：“放开……放开手，麻了……”  
彼得便松开了捆住赫克托双手的皮带，转而握着那一圈明显的勒痕，死死地将赫克托按在台面上快速地顶弄起来，赫克托被他铆足了力气往身前撞，什么话也说不出来了，两条腿酸得发沉，站都站不住，唯独身上敏感得连衣服的摩擦都会产生一阵颤抖。  
而彼得甚至还有闲情抓着赫克托的头发与他接吻，他舔弄赫克托嘴角流下的唾液，动作又色情又下流。赫克托小声地在他嘴里呻吟，接着被操得更狠，两个人相连的地方已经湿润了起来，赫克托意识到自己变湿了，就算他那么久都没有被人碰过，彼得·吉勒姆还是能几下把他操得湿润起来。这样的想法太过令人羞耻，赫克托下意识避开了彼得想要继续索吻的动作，将脸埋在了臂弯里。  
“舒服了吗？嗯？你操起来跟两年前没什么两样。”  
“去你的！”赫克托小声骂着。  
彼得疑惑地“嗯”了一声，他没听清赫克托在说什么：“你说什么？”  
赫克托摇头不答。  
“啧。”  
下一秒，随着“啪”的一声开关按下，赫克托被眼前突如其来的光线晃得闭上了眼，好一阵子他才从那阵眩晕里睁开了眼，他居然趴在一个化妆镜前，镜子左右两排光源将他被操的样子照得一清二楚……这太让人难以接受了，赫克托的视线逃避地游离开来，他向上望去，被彼得抓了个正着。  
彼得仍然深深地插在赫克托的体内，根部的毛发摩擦得赫克托穴口发红，开了灯之后赫克托被黑色无袖长裙包裹的身体撞进了他的视线里，无论是腰背的曲线或是后颈和肩头那一截裸露在外的皮肤，哪一点都让彼得难以自持。  
也许赫克托说得没错，他和别人想的一模一样，都想撕开赫克托的裙子，看着他在自己身体下扭腰承欢罢了，尤其是他深知赫克托根本经不起别人碰，敏感得光靠后面就能高潮——赫克托根本比他自己以为的还要适合这副打扮——但彼得永远、永远都不会告诉赫克托真相为何。  
被身后的男人干得云里雾里的时候，赫克托忽然意识到彼得的手顺着他身前的肩带缝隙摸了进去，被硅胶胸垫捂了一晚上的乳尖猛地被彼得碰到，几乎让赫克托打了个哆嗦。  
彼得试着把胸垫往外扯了扯，赫克托立马阻止道：“别弄坏了，这玩意儿超级贵。”  
彼得冷笑道：“你有什么地方还能再用？”  
赫克托满心不服，结果被彼得再度抚慰自己阴茎的手指弄得心猿意马起来，他跟着彼得的节奏晃腰，里里外外都被彼得操透了，这会儿赫克托根本不知道自己从镜子里看有多沉迷，一缕头发被他含在了嘴里也不知道。  
彼得很快让赫克托交代了一次，精液挂在他黑色裙摆的内侧，那一线白浊顺着裙摆的褶皱缓慢地往下淌，看上去要多放荡就有多放荡，但这会儿这些事情赫克托也都管不着了，他被彼得仍然不肯放过他的阴茎操得浑身发软，而他不想承认的是，即使在不应期，第二轮也比第一轮让他激动。  
彼得从赫克托的身后细细地舔吻着赫克托的肩头和后颈，在上面留下牙印和吻痕，赫克托后来被操得溢着哭腔，一直让彼得吻他，而这终于让彼得微笑起来。  
等到赫克托第二次射出来的时候，彼得才结束在赫克托的身体里，他射得位置很浅，阴茎拔出来的时候还粘连着白色的液体，赫克托的穴口看上去一塌糊涂。偏生彼得还装模作样地将赫克托搂进怀里，他吻着赫克托的额头，听着宴会厅传来的动静，问赫克托要不要一起回去跳支舞。  
赫克托被彼得这个念头吓得肩头一抖，即便他知道彼得只是在开玩笑，更毋庸说自己根本腿软得站不稳，单就他身上的裙子被彼得一口气撕到了腰间，他就不可能再堂而皇之地回到主会厅，但赫克托心里就有那么一秒钟真的信以为真了——谁知道发疯的彼得·吉勒姆还能做出些什么来。  
彼得看出了赫克托心中所想，“呵呵”笑了两声，他轻怜蜜爱地又亲了亲赫克托，扶着赫克托靠墙坐了下来，接着——他动手撕碎了赫克托身上的衣服。  
赫克托瞪大了眼睛，吃惊得连话也说不好：“你……你是不是有毛病？”  
“待在这里等我回来，这下别想着跑了，嗯？”彼得却只是轻描淡写地理了理他的长发，想了想又一把扯下了赫克托的假发，露出他那一头柔软的金色短发出来，“嗯，这样看着顺眼多了。”  
赫克托被他的流氓行径震惊得哑口无言，只能愣愣地看着彼得将先前丢在地上的皮带又捡了回来，他望着赫克托的眼睛——赫克托只能闭上眼认命地点点头，示意自己不会跑，彼得才将皮带穿回了腰间，迅速整理好了衣着，行云流水地将赫克托反锁在这间屋子里，回到了主会场。

那天的最后，彼得刚好赶上内场开始的头十分钟，与他一起进入内场的还有几百名并不知情、完全被迫加入的志愿者。彼得掐准了时间在后台转了一圈，溜出会场，与先前他在宴会厅假借训斥之名维护的女服务员碰头，他将一份完整的保密协议交给了对方，接着又回到会场报了警。  
圆场并不打算正式出面涉及这桩丑闻，彼得唯一的使命也只是提交足够多的证据，好让圆场有资本与保罗背后的势力做交换。甚至更好的是，牵涉其中的赫克托从现在起由彼得专门负责，而赫克托对此也并无不满：“两年前我们这一行被人清洗，牵头的就是这个保罗·纽曼，逃出来的人都签了军令状，杀不死他就不用回去了。现在这样更好，他大概做梦也想不到自己栽在了这里。”  
彼得在这件案子中为赫克托争取到了足够多的利益，赫克托也的确给出了足够多的珍贵情报，他跟彼得说自己大概要转行了：“毕竟原来的那些人基本上都不在了。”他说这话的时候已经被彼得带回了家。他霸占了彼得的床，裹着两床被子来抵抗他那天晚上因为被彼得留在房间里而冻出的感冒。  
“都怪你，”赫克托趴在彼得为他推过来的电脑桌上打游戏，不忘瞪了一眼替他端来第四个杯子的彼得，“要不是你我才不会感冒……这又是什么？”  
“姜茶。”彼得意简言赅。  
“可乐、红茶、姜茶、开水……”赫克托挨个数了数身前的四个杯子，接着打了一个喷嚏，不满道，“我要的酒呢？”  
“等你病好了再说吧。”  
于是赫克托就在彼得家里住了下来，彼得每天上班、下班，回到家里就能见到赫克托，两个人相处比原先还要多了几分自在，但也仅止于此了。  
赫克托的感冒彻底好的那一天已经离那天晚上过去了大半个月，彼得拎着公文包回到家里，发现家里空无一人。  
留给彼得的只有放在桌上的一张纸条：我会给你寄明信片的。从电话簿上撕下的扉页，用来写字的铅笔还在放在旁边。彼得看着那张便签纸，一句连签名都没有的留言，心里忽然想着赫克托前两天还抱怨过彼得看书时用铅笔的老派作风……然而昨夜与每一夜并无不同，他并不知道为何赫克托如此擅长道别，擅长得像是偷光了彼得在这件事上的所有天赋。  
直到厨房忽然传出了些声响，彼得猛地将那张便签抓在手心，他走到厨房门前，看到赫克托正半挽着衬衫袖子在捡掉在地上的啤酒罐。赫克托的脚边放着一个硕大的行李箱，衣服和日用品还有几个苹果塞在一起，他甚至还想带一点啤酒走。  
彼得的心情没有完全整理好，他看着赫克托弯下腰，又看着那些听装啤酒从赫克托的怀里落了出来，一直滚到他的脚边。  
彼得捡起了那罐冰凉的啤酒，直直地看着赫克托。  
“我是不是走不了了？”赫克托见到房间的主人回来了，又乖乖地把啤酒一罐一罐放回了冰箱。  
彼得走到了他身边，看了眼他收拾得乱七八糟的行李箱：“我该为这个打断你的腿。”  
赫克托吐了吐舌头，将冰箱门合上：“你舍不得的。”  
“你试一下就会知道了。”  
但是赫克托不敢，他甚至不敢去动脚边的箱子，只是笑嘻嘻地问彼得他们今天晚上吃什么。  
彼得沉默着将啤酒放在了手边的吧台上，他又看了一眼那个赫克托从他的更衣室里拿来借用的行李箱，一切可以被说出的话语都失去了声音。  
那天晚上赫克托没有饭吃。  
饿了一天的赫克托在床上生闷气的时候，彼得把脸埋在他的颈窝，吐息弄得赫克托发痒，赫克托敢怒却不敢言。毕竟彼得在睡觉时也把他的手腕握得死紧，像是要掐出淤青。  
赫克托很害怕自己的肚子会在这种时候叫起来，因为这样会很丢人，还会很搞笑，彼得会没良心地笑话他，接着还是不给他饭吃。  
赫克托则默默在心里念：睡吧，睡着了就不饿了。彼得·吉勒姆我操你全家。  
就在这三句咒语快要起效的时候，赫克托被脖子里湿乎乎的东西弄醒了。  
“再给我一些时间……”彼得的语气像是梦中呓语，“我会让你走的。”  
这句话比起承诺更像是祈求，通过装睡逃脱回应的赫克托，轻轻地用嘴唇贴上了对方攥紧自己的手。


End file.
